The use of gun safes for storing and preventing unauthorized access to firearms and ammunition is well known. Rifles are generally stored in racks located in the interior of the safe. See, FIG. 1. It is also well known to attach devices to the interior surface of safe doors in order provide additional means for storing firearms and accessories. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,308 to Zierenberg discloses a system for hanging pistols from the interior surface of a safe door. The Sentry® FIRE-SAFE® Gun Safe: Model GT8423 discloses the use of hooks and restraint cords for attaching items such as spare gun barrels and pistols to interior surface of a safe door. However, all of these devices require that rifles are stored in the interior of the safe. Thus, rifles are not easily accessible. Further, since rifles are stored close together, it increases the danger of damages (e.g., nicks and scratches) to the rifles. Accordingly, it is a broad object of the invention to provide a door-mounted rifle rack for use with the interior surface of the door of a gun safe. This would allow rifles to be easily accessible and would minimize damage to the rifles.